Rockets and Toyboxes
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Fluff Fics to fit in with the What If storyline. Sephiroth and Eisa growing up together with teddy bears, parties, gifts, holidays and a bunch of other things. First one is Sephy meeting his new likke sister. R


**Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII at all and am not making anything from this either**

Authors Note: Well I promised those of you who read What If that I was going to start a collection of cute and fluffy tales between Sephiroth and Eisa and this is basically the start of that. Don't worry there is an update for WI on the way, it's in the process of being written at the moment. Most of this will be a lot shorter than the first chapter and will just be cute little fluffballs of fun lol.

So read, review, enjoy and feel free to make suggestions of the things the pair are liable to get up to.

**Baby Sister**

Sitting on the bed, looking out at the drizzling rain, Sephiroth had to bite back another sigh. Three weeks had passed since his parents had left for Midgar, disguised as a pair of simple country folk thanks to the materia which had been acquired and so far there hadn't been word from them at all. Granted the travelling conditions were pretty horrid at the moment as the planet deemed the weather should be nothing but rain for the better part of that time. There had been localised flooding, dry plains turned into muddy swamps and bogs and all work on the reactor had stopped because no one could get anything done.

Still, they could have at least called to let them know that everything was going all right; Sephiroth found himself thinking in a less than amused way. Unbeknown to the child, the Fair's phone was actually on the blink and wasn't picking up any messages that had been left. Still Grace maintained that Vincent and Lucy would be back soon with the new bundle of joy and tried to keep everyone's spirits up. But with all this rain it was a very hard thing to do.

Hearing the door click, Sephiroth turned to see Grace hurry inside, ushering Kairi and Zack indoors with a host of scolding words before plonking down the take-away dinner she had ordered, "Well I never! If it's not the blooming rain then that bloody reactor's shooting sparks all over the place," she stated before slapping Angeal away from his current 'reading' with the flats of her hand, "and you're being about as much help as a chocolate fireguard! Get the plates set out for the bairns will ya? Honestly, you would think that we didn't have a single worry in the world the way you act on."

"Alright Mum," Angeal said with a roll of his eyes as he set to work trying to get the plates out of the cupboard without dropping them, "Sheesh it's not like we don't have enough of them in here or anything."

Grace of course started to berate Angeal, who wasn't actually her son but actually her sister's Aunt's boy, but Zack quickly grabbed Kairi and led her to the still slightly depressed looking Sephiroth, "Guess there's no news then?"

The silver haired child shook his head, "No…still nothing. I wish this rain would go away so we could go out and find them."

Kairi smiled, "It'll be okay Sephiroth, you'll see."

"Yeah, Mam says that it takes time to travel to Midgar anyway and she wanted them to go to Juon but you know how that argument went," chimed in Zack, tackling Sephiroth to the floor in his usual style, "But come on, we've got food now so we might as well eat up."

There was a mad dash to the table of course, Grace having the joy of babysitting Kairi and Sora as well as Sephiroth and her usual two. All in all the kids hadn't been much hassle, amusing themselves by playing board games and drawing in the evenings or else running around the bedroom and turning the place into a tip before spending some time cleaning it all up just to go back and mess it all up again.

Tea tonight consisted of fried rice and lemon chicken with a portion of Miso Soup for Angeal as he didn't like chicken in the slightest. Every last bit of food was cleared away from the plates and general thanks were given all around the table before Grace had the wonderful joy of trying to get the kids ready for bed.

Zack was just up to his old antics, refusing to do anything she said without a tickle fight involved but that was because he was worried about Sephiroth and wanted to try and cheer the boy up somewhat. For his part, Sephiroth was generally doing what he was asked but was just being obnoxiously slow about it all and kept on returning to the window all the time. Sora was grouchy as hell and constantly complaining for no good reason that anyone could fathom and Kairi was two steps ahead of everyone else but constantly getting knocked about by either Zack's running around or by Sora. Eventually all four had been scrubbed clean, brushed their teeth and gotten into their pyjama's – even after Zack had decided to go charging about the place completely stark naked much to everyone's amusement – and Grace had shoved them all into bed.

"Can we have a story Mam?" asked Zack, battering a pillow over Sora's head to try and make himself comfortable. Sharing a bed with three others when it was only really designed to hold one was a bit of a trick and a half. Granted he usually shared it with Sephiroth when the other stayed over but that was okay because it was just about big enough to comfortably hold the two boys. Three was pushing it but four was definitely going overboard.

Grace was about to complain when her husband walked in an with movements that no one could quite ever confirm afterwards, the woman handed the bewildered man a big book of bedtime stories, planted a kiss on his lips and ordered him to read them a story. Zack's Dad had blinked in question but then shrugged, somehow managed to squeeze onto the bed and after a minor amount of squabbling read them a story about a duck who wanted to find its way home.

The storm continued to rage through the night and Sephiroth found his dreams haunted slightly by a strange glowing woman who was constantly chasing him no matter where he went. He tried to hide, tried to fight off the monstrous woman but found it to no avail. Thankfully he still had his Chocobo toy to keep him calm whenever he woke up and eventually his brain completely switched off and slumber took him.

Around seven thirty the next morning, the storm had died down and the vague outline of a beautiful sunrise could be seen creeping over the horizon. The Chocobo let out a happy sounding 'kweh' at seeing the sun and shook off its head and neck feathers though was careful not to disturb the slumbering bundle on its back. Vincent was rather proud of the animal, it had definitely proved it's worth for the amount of gil it had cost and by the looks of things they were pretty much going to be stuck with her for quite some time. Not that it was a bad thing, trade in Chocobo Feathers and Eggs brought in good money and if they could breed racers then he was sure that there was a good profit to be had.

But that was stuff to think about for the future; right now his main concern was getting home, having something really nice to eat and getting some rest. Though he doubted very much that he would get anything like that for a while yet. Still, he couldn't stop the smile from coming back to his features as he glanced at Lucy who was slumbering quietly with the little bundle carefully held in her arms. They had intended to be back in Gongoa about a week ago but with the weather situation their journey had been considerably slowed down.

Thankfully Cerberus still proved to be as useful a gun as it always had been in the past as the amount of monsters that appeared on the way back had the old gunslinger highly worried.

Still they were home at long last, exhausted and rather bedraggled but home. Tying the bird to a nearby post, opting to give her the name of 'Yellow' for the time being, Vincent fed the Chocobo some greens before carefully walking over to his wife and child to slowly ease the pair off the creatures back. Yellow for her part ruffled her feathers and then began grooming.

Lucy stirred and tiredly opened her eyes, "Are we there?" she asked in a small voice.

Placing a kiss upon her forehead, Vincent nodded, "Yes we're home now…took a little longer than expected but everything's going to be all right."

Chuckling a little, Lucy looked down at the small baby in her arms who had obviously been disturbed by the lack of movement and was beginning to whine a bit. Vincent chuckled, "Yes little missy, no more riding on the back of a Chocobo for you. Time to get you to sleep in a proper bed."

"Shouldn't we get Sephiroth?" Lucy asked as she was carried into the house even though really it wasn't required.

Vincent shook his head, "Nah, it's a Sunday. Give Grace and the others a chance to sleep in."

He did want the boy to meet his little sister of course but he didn't much fancy the idea of having to wake up everyone in the household. Plus after the weather it was a safe bet that Grace and her husband would want some peace and quiet. Placing the little girl into the crib where she wriggled about happily for a few seconds before settling down and appearing to go to sleep.

Leaning against her husband, Lucy couldn't help but cry unashamedly, "I always wanted to do this with Sephiroth…I'm so happy at the moment and yet I see all the ways that I let him down."

"Oh Lucy," Vincent sighed, pulling his wife into a proper hug followed by a passionate kiss, "You didn't…you tried. It was that git who didn't look after him…don't think you let him down. He loves you and I love you and now we have a second child who will also love you."

Lucy smiled up at her husband, staring into those strange red eyes and feeling her heart flutter the way it had done all those years ago upon first meeting. Standing on tip-toe she placed a kiss on his lips and pulled his body closer to hers, "And I love you…all of you."

It was the sound of Yellow singing rather loudly which woke both Sephiroth and Zack the next morning. A quick glance out of the window was all that they needed to confirm that Sephiroth's parents were indeed back and had it not been for Grace standing in the doorway then both boys would have legged it straight over to the other house.

Half an hour later both made their way over to the house, Grace accompanying them to ensure that they didn't cause utter havoc of course and Vincent was there to greet them. Smiling as he knelt down to scoop Sephiroth into a big hug, he kissed the top of the child's head, "Hey there you, you been a good boy for Grace whilst we were away?"

Sephiroth didn't respond, instead holding grimly onto Vincent as if his world was going to disappear if he didn't. His eyes however were just staring beyond the open doorway to where he could hear his mother pottering around the kitchen whilst humming a tune to herself.

"He's been fine, a tad worried since we got no word from either of ye about what was going on but ain't a bit of bother," she grabbed Zack by the scruff of his jumper and tugged him back, "Unlike this little beggar but you know what he's like by now."

Vincent chuckled, "That I do. Sorry about the hassle of getting in contact, we left a couple of messages on the machine but I guess it was on the blink again."

Grace rolled her eyes and nodded, the rest of the conversation lost on Sephiroth as he wriggled his way out of Vincent's grasp and ran indoors with a cry of, "Mummy."

Scooped up into a second embrace, Sephiroth chuckled as Lucy smothered him with kisses and pulled back a little to place some more on her, "I was so worried about you!" he said as he flung his arms around her neck and held tightly.

"I know babes and we're sorry but the weather caused us all sorts of problems," Lucy replied, placing yet another kiss on top of her son's head, "Still do you want to meet the new addition to our family that's not a giant six foot chocobo?"

Sephiroth nodded and let himself be put on the ground as he followed Lucy to the living room. Vincent followed closely behind, talking quietly to Grace and Zack and failing completely to hide the proud father expression off his face. A small travel crib, which had come from a second hand shop in Midgar, was positioned near the centre of the room and carefully Lucy bent down to pluck the still rather small child from the dainty pink blankets that were being used to keep her nice and warm.

Sitting down on a nearby stool, Lucy beckoned Sephiroth closer and smiled, "Sephiroth I want you to meet Eisa, your new little sister," she giggled as the girl gurgled in recognition of her mother, "Eisa, this is your big brother. Say hello to Sephiroth."

The baby looked at her mother for a few more seconds before turning her brilliant red eyes, matching those of her father, to Sephiroth's green ones. For a couple of seconds they were silent and just stared at one another as if trying to work out whom the other way. Suddenly though, the little girl reached out with her tiny fingers and grabbed some stray locks of silver hair. Quickly a tug, barely able to hurt anyone was bestowed and the child smiled happily. "Hey!" Sephiroth said gently, being very careful to remove her hand from his hair only to find her small little fingers wrapping around his and clinging tightly. Almost as if she were saying 'You're my big brother and I won't let you go.'

"Hello Eisa," he said with a smile, "nice to meet you at long last."

There was a click and Vincent chuckled at the startled expression on his son's face as the boy realised that he had just had yet another photograph taken. Though at least this one would be very cute indeed.


End file.
